Talla
Tallahassee '''or '''Talla is a survivor living in the world of ZombieApocalypse. She is a woman without trust and is part of the Siden Group. She is currently alive. Background Originially living in Tallahassee, Florida, she was married with a daughter and was a first grade teacher. After the outbreak she lost her husband and daughter but survived with the help of her sister. They were separated 3 months later and Talla now lives in the city with the survivors. Roleplay Stories ZombieApocalypse: Season One Missing She is first seen coming downstairs following Penn with Tacoma, and Roswell. The four of them were alerted by several voices downstairs in the base and went to investigate, they saw Marilyn and two unknown survivors, Texas and Virginia. Talla began to yell at Marilyn, saying they didn't have enough food and that she never should have brought them there, the girls bickered for a bit until Penn finally stepped in and backed Marilyn up. He then decided they needed to discuss the newcomers and called his group to a meeting upstairs. They discussed it, everyone made different points as to why or why not Texas and Virginia should stay, if they wanted to. But when it came time for Talla to give her side, she said her opinion didn't matter and left the room. Bang Talla hung out in the diner with the rest of survivors, she told Manhattan he should change his stained shirt since they had plenty of other clothes. Soon after that, she noticed Virginia was missing and left the others to go and find her. She wandered through the base and found her in the crying in the one of the bedrooms, she told Talla that if something were to happen to Texas she wouldn't be able to handle it and would kill herself. She calmed the poor girl down and got her to sleep before rushing off to tell the others. She decided to tell Texas first, since her knew her the best, he was shocked and very worried for Virginia, but was glad that Talla told him. After that, she informed the others and they decided that they should take care of her in shifts, Roswell saying he'd take the first. Not long after that, Penn dashed into the diner and warned them of two dangerous looking individuals he spotted walking through town and gave Talla, Roswell, and Marilyn the task of tracking them and seeing why they were in Siden; they followed after them but were spotted and confronted. They were revealed to be Dex and Aria, two people from another group who were looking for a group in Siden that had killed Leon, the psycho that had attack and been killed by Talla. Things escalated quickly and Aria shot Roswell in the shoulder, causing Talla to shoot her in the head and Marilyn to disarm and knock out Dex. The girls dragged Roswell and Dex inside the base and Talla quickly hugged Manhattan, saying how she was afraid that they could have died, before going upstairs with him and the others. Family Ties She did not appear. Killed Victims This list shows victims Talla has killed. *Leon *Aria *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Texas Not much interaction has been shown between them but she does not trust him or Virginia. She is paranoid they will turn psycho and try to kill her. Virginia Originally she did not trust her or Texas because she was paranoid they would try and kill her but when Talla discovered her crying and learned she was suicidal, she took on a maternal role and began to care for her a great deal. Penn Not much interaction has been shown between them. Roswell Not much interaction has been shown between them but she was enraged when Aria shot him and immediately killed her. Marilyn Despite their initial bickering, they are actually good friends when things are calm. Talla was at first furious at her for bringing Texas and Virginia into their base because the last survivor they'd brought in tried to kill her. The two of them have shown to be a good tag team as Marilyn only had to shout "down" and Talla followed her lead, allowing her to knock out Dex. Tacoma Not much interaction has been shown between them. Manhattan Not much interaction has been shown between them but they seem to like each other to some degree as they hugged each other immediately upon her return after Roswell was shot. Appearances Season One (4/6) *Missing *Bang *Dance With Death *Kamikaze Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor Category:Siden Survivors